1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shearing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved device for shearing pile fibers from the surface of fabrics.
2. Description of Prior Art
Shearing machines are widely used in the garment manufacturing industry for shearing fibers from the surface of fabrics to produce a clean uniform appearance. There are several varieties of machines used for this purpose known in the art.
One common device has a stationary flat blade and spiral blades contacting the flat blade. The spiral blades are shaped in the form of a helix and are positioned on a cutting cylinder. As the cutting cylinder rotates, the spiral blades rotates and produces a cutting region at the points of contact with the flat blade. Fiber is cut at the cutting region and a suction device removes the cut fibers. One type of such machine is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,729 issued to Fayard et al. A disadvantage of this type of machine its relatively high cost and ease of breakage.
None of the prior art teaches a device for shearing fibers from fabrics as taught by the present invention.